


Two Peas In A Pod

by Wandaxkaplan



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Happy, Happy Ending, Jealous, Jealousy, Lets pretend they all live together, M/M, Multi, Sad, Short, Short Story, idk how to tag, soft, young avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandaxkaplan/pseuds/Wandaxkaplan
Summary: Short fic about America Chavez having a crush on Kate bishop and trying to show her through gifts and presents
Relationships: Kate Bishop/America Chavez
Kudos: 9





	Two Peas In A Pod

America and Kate had been friends/work partners for a while now. Both girls knew facts about the other that no one else would know. America was fond of Kate, she loved the way she smiled, laughed, and thought she was a genuine nice person to be around. She really really liked her.  
Kate saw America as a typical best friend. Although no one could replace Cassie, America filled the spot slightly to make Kate happy again.

“Hi sweet cheeks, what ya cookin’?”   
Kate sighed and handed America a slice of toast.

“You seriously think i was cooking something, im just as bad as clint. Can’t make anything for shit”  
America rolled her eyes and bit her toast, her eyes lingering around Kate whilst she wasn’t looking. There was a silence between the two as they both ate until the others came down and started a conversation up between them all.

“So... Kate, found any boys yet?” Eli looked at her, wiggling his eyebrows and laughing. Kate giggled and shook her hand as if to say ‘nah’

“Well no but to be honest, i have my eyes out for someone. They’re pretty attractive”  
America stood up and left, leaving the others confused and surprised.

“Uhh was it something i said or something you said?” Eli turned to Kate with a questioned look.

“I.. don’t know?” Teddy looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.“I’m sure she’s fine, probably gone back to bed or something”


End file.
